HYPOGEUSIA
by BoraX 007
Summary: Naruto mengidap suatu kelainan, kelainan yang bagaikan petaka bagi seorang ucihiha Sasuke. Haruskah ia memutuskan Naruto karena kelainan tersebut tapiiii…"Jika tidak ada cara menyembuhkannya. Adakah cara agar saya juga mengidap kelainan tersebut?"/SasuNaru/Warning inside/oneshoot/author bangkit dari kegilaanXD


**Disclamer: Masashi Khisimoto**

**Pairing: SasukeNaruto**

**Rate:T**

**Warning: YAOI, AU, OOC, TYPO, DLL(Fic ancur)**

**{Segala kritik, saran, flame dengan berbagai variasi rasa saya terima dengan SENANG HATI.}**

**.**

**HYPOGEUSIA.**

**.**

**By:Borax 007**

**.**

Naruto mengidap suatu kelainan, kelainan yang bagaikan petaka bagi seorang ucihiha Sasuke. Haruskah ia memutuskan Naruto karena kelainan tersebut tapiiii…"Jika tidak ada cara menyembuhkannya. Adakah cara agar saya juga mengidap kelainan tersebut?/SasuNaru/Warninginside/oneshoot/authorbangkitdarikegilaanXD

.

.

.

Seperti pada cerita pada umumnya. Semuanya bermula di suatu pagi yang cerah,

"Bagaimana Sas? Enakkan? Ini resep baru yang diberikan ibuku." Sebuah pertanyaan kelewat antusias yang disertai mata berbinar meluncur dengan manis dari bibir mungil pemuda pirang di hadapan Sasuke.

Tak bisa, tak tega, tak sanggup, tak mampu. Apalagi kata yang bisa menggambarkan isi hati Sasuke saat ini? Intinya seputar itulah.

"Beuhh, enak banget Nar. Kau ini pacarnya siapa sih hingga jago masak gini?" Karena ketidak tegaan tersebut membuat Sasuke lebih memilih mengalihkan perhatian Naruto lewat bertindak OOC dari pada menyakiti hati kekasih pirangnya tersebut.

"Hihihi pacarnya Sasugay. Kau suka kan? Aku tambahkan lagi ya." Naruto menuangkan sesendok besar kare di atas piring di hadapan Sasuke.

Sasuke meneguk ludahnya paksa, matanya membulat dan keringat sebesar biji jagung mengalir dari pelipisnya. Sepertinya mengalihkan perhatian Naruto dengan cara menggodanya tidak lagi ampuh.

"Kenapa ekspresimu seperti itu Teme? Kau tidak suka ya? Apa masakanku tidak enak?" Mata biru cemerlang Naruto menatapnya dengan sorot terluka.

"Ti-Tidak, Dobe. Ini sangat enak." Buru-buru Sasuke menyangkal ucapan Naruto. Memang kere… engg maksudnya semua masakan Naruto itu tidak pernah terasa enak dilidah Sasuke lebih tepatnya selalu terasa mengerikan, tapi melihat sorot terluka dimata biru itu rasanya jauh lebih tidak enak. Sasuke tahu pasti akan hal itu.

Melihat Naruto yang sepertinya terlanjur ngambek membuat Sasuke berpikir keras agar kekasihnya itu kembali ceria.

"Ini sangat enak Naruto, sumpah. Ini bahkan sama enaknya dengan bercinta denganmu. Bisa kau tambahkan 2 sendok lagi ah atau sekalian pancinya saja, aku akan menghabiskannya sebelum berangkat ke kantor."

"Benerkah? Kalau begitu tunggu ya Sasu teme, akan ku ambilkan."

Demi seluruh jagat raya dan demi seluruh ketampanan yang dimiliki keturunan Ucihiha, ucapannya barusan adalah kalimat paling terkutuk yang pernah Sasuke ucapkan.

'Ke kantor, eh? Memakan sepanci besar kare Naruto berarti pemberhentian selanjutnya adalah rumah sakit.' Sasuke hanya mampu tertawa miris saat melihat Naruto meletakkan panci besar yang berisikan kare buatan naruto.

"He-heehe, itadakimasu~" Setitik air mata tertahan di ujung kelopak mata Sasuke saat menelan sendok pertama kare tersebut.

.

.

.

"Shikamaru, bisa kau jemput aku. Aku berada sekitar satu blok dari kediamanku. Cepat tidak pake lama."

"Kau punya mobil Sas, kenapa harus dijemput sih? Kau memang bosku tapi kau-"

"Jangan banyak Tanya Nara. Aku keracunan kare buatan Naruto, aku skarat."

"Tunggu disitu. Bertahanlah, aku tiba sekitar 10 menit lagi…tut."

.

.

.

"Hahahaha, kali ini kau keracunan lagi karena di dalam kare yang kau makan itu terdapat zat protein yang tinggi? Hahaha, Naruto memang lucu kemarin Zat besi sekarang protein besok mungkin lemak." Shikamaru terpingkal-pingkal dibelakang stir setelah mendengar alasan Sasuke keracunan kali ini. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya Sasuke keracunan, ini adalah kedua kalinya tapi menemukan Sasuke muntah-muntah di kantor mungkin itu setiap hari. Dengan alasan yang selalu sama tentunya, masakan Naruto. Entah karena rasanya yang kelewat asin hingga mampu membuat bola matamu terbalik, kelewat manis seperti menegak seliter gula balok ataukah pahit seperti mengunya petai mentah. Alasannya tidak jauh-jauh dari hal itu. Kadang Shikamaru bertanya-tanya separah itukah masakan pemuda lucu yang selama ini Shikamaru taksir.

"Jangan tertawa Shikamaru, ini tidak lucu. Selanjutnya kita akan ke spesialis saraf, bangunannya berada disebelah gedung itu." Sasuke menunjuk gedung besar yang bertuliskan THT.

"Haha habis ini sudah kesikian kalinya dalam sebulan loh Sas. Oh ya kenapa kesana?"

"Aku ingin kadokter ahli syaraf. Dari awal Naruto telah mangatakan padaku bahwa ia mengidap kelainan. Awalnya kupikir itu bukan masalah tapi mana kutahu kalau sekarang itu adalah petaka untukku."

"Kalau kau memang tidak nyaman kenapa tidak kau putuskan saja. Aku heran loh, kau bisa bertahan pacaran dengan seseorang selama ini, 3 bulan kan? Si pinky, siapa namanya aku lupa-"

"Jenong."

"Ya jenong, eh? Bukan Sasuke, pokoknya itu lah, kau bahkan berpacaran dengannya tidak cukup 1 minggu."

"Kau sengaja menyuruhku memutuskan Naruto kan. Setelah itu kau yang ingin mendekatinya. Aku mengenalmu Nara."

"Hehehe."

"Biadab kau."

Sasuke termenung memikirkan ucapan Shikamaru. Memutuskan Naruto ya?. Kenapa ia tidak melakukannya saja? Toh secara kesuluruhan pemuda itu biasa-biasa saja, ia memang cukup manis tapi orang manis di dunia ini bukan Naruto saja, bahkan ada jutaan manusia yang jauh lebih manis dan sempurna diluar sana. Naruto itu bukan apa-apa, dia berisik, emosian, meledak-ledak kadang super sensitive dan yang lebih parah ia hobi masak padahal dia…..

.

.

.

"Kekasih saya mengidap hypogeusia dan hobinya adalah memasak. Jadi anda tahu kan bagaimana penderitaan saya kan dok? Setiap hari saya harus memakan masakannya yang absurd itu." terlihat Sasuke menahan napasnya mengingat bagaimana selama ini ia bertahan, sungguh baru kali ini Sasuke berjuang demi seseorang hingga semenderita ini. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana, ia tidak bisa memutuskan pemuda pirang itu karena, karena, karena, karena...

Sasuke terlalu mencintainya.

Sasuke terdiam, mereka memang baru pacaran sekitar 3 bulan, namun sebenarnya Sasuke sudah memerhatikan pemuda itu setahun terakhir akan tetapi sekitar 3 bulan lalu ia baru benar-benar sadar bahwa ia tidak bisa kehilanga pemuda itu. Naruto memang biasa-biasa saja namun hanya dia yang mampu mengalihkan dunia seorang Sasuke, ada jutaan orang sempurna diluar Sana yang menginginkan Sasuke namun hanya satu yang mampu mengerti betul siapa dirinya yaitu Naruto, Narutonya. Naruto itu bukan apa-apa. Dia berisik tapi hanya Naruto yang mampu menjadi sandarannya dikalah dirinya limbung. Dia itu emosian tapi toh hanya Naruto yang mampu menenangkannya ketika ia kacau. Naruto itu meledak-ledak dan kadang super sensitive, tapi siapa lagi yang mampu membuatnya tertawa, membuat si beku Sasuke tersenyum hangat selain Naruto. Selain si pengidap hypogeusia yang hobi memasak itu. Ya semuanya hanya Naruto si hypogeusia yang mampu melakukannya. Sekali lagi, yakinlah hanya si hypogeusia itulah satu-satunya yang mampu melakukannya.

"Jadi dokter apakah ada cara untuk menyembuhkan kelainan hypogeusia kekasih saya?"

"Maaf tuan Sasuke, tapi anda bilang ibunya juga mengidap kelainan itu, jadi saya pikir ini factor genetic. Kekasih anda akan mengidap kelainan tersebut hingga akhir hayatnya."

Sasuke tersenyum.

"Jika tidak ada cara menyembuhkannya. Adakah cara agar saya juga mengidap kelainan tersebut? Jika kami sama-sama hypogeusia, itu akan jauh lebih baik. Saya tidak bisa meninggalkannya lebih tepatnya saya tidak mampu, namun saya juga tidak bisa menderita lebih dari ini dok."

"Sekali lagi maaf tuan Sasuke, mungkin anda perlu memikir cara lain."

Cara lain? Sasuke terdiam, sedetik kemudian ia menyeringai misterius membuat si dokter di hadapannya mengernyit aneh. Berpikir mungkin Sasuke terlalu frustasi pada kekasih hypogeusianya hingga ia jadi gila.

.

.

.

"Sasuke, besok Kaa-san akan datang. Aku dan kaa-san akan memasak resep baru, kau liburkan? Jangan kemana-mana ya."

Sasuke mematung. Dengan cepat berbalik kearah kekasihnya.

"Tidak Naruto, besok kita ke Newyork. Kita akan menginap di hotel, dan kita habiskan sisa hidup kita dengan keliling dunia."

"Aku senang bisa keliling dunia kita bisa wisata kuliner. Tapi Hotel? Aku tidak bisa memasak dong Teme, kalo hotelkan gak ada dapurnya, kita sewa apertemen saja ya?"

"Aku bilang hotel ya hotel dobe. Pokoknya tidak ada dapur. Hanya ada ranjang, itu bagus kita bisa bercinta dari malam hingga malamnya lagi, begitu setiap harinya. AKHHH, aku tak sabar cepat kemasi barangmu Naruto, kita berangkat sebentar malam."

Naruto awalnya merenggut tapi,

"Emmm, baiklah. Lagi pula selain hebat di dapur aku juga hebat diranjang. Benarkan Sasugay?"

"Seratus untukmu NarUke."

.

Dan begitulah akhir cerita gaje dari sepasang sejoli kita yang sedang dimabuk asmara itu. Sekian.

Adapun makna yang bisa kita petik "Cintailah pasanganmu sepaket dengan kelebihan dan kekurangannya karena betapa hebatnya yang namanya cinta bayangkan diantara jutaan manusia kau berlabuh hanya pada satu orang. Tapi dengan satu catatan, asal dia hebat diranjang seperti Naru-chan hihi"

.

.

.

Haloo, saya bangkit lagi pada hal udah bilang berhenti dulu nulis tapi yang namanya ngetik fic itu bagaikan diary bagi saya, gak tahan juga gak ngetik wkwkw dan thanks banget buat seseorang yang udah nyemangatin saya :*. Btw ini pendek ya? Sengaja mulai sekarang pengen yang oneshoot-oneshoot aja, fic saya yang multichap terutama you and I mungkin bakal lama dulu baru dilanjutin saya dalam masa kebingungan #plakk… saya bingung bagaimana saya bisa mengetik fic romance padahal tahu Orang yang jatuh cinta benarkah hatinya berdebar-debar saja saya belum yakin , wkwkwk XD

Oh ya soal kelainan Naruto, Hypogeusia ini sejenis kelainan atau gangguan yang menyebabkan penderitanya kurang atau tidak mampu mengecap jenis rasa tertentu seperti manis, asin, pahit, asam dll. Jika ada kesalahn mohon dimaafkan dulunya saya emang anak ipa tapi sekarang entahlah saya anak siapa. XD

Oke sekian dulu fic gaje saya keli ini sampai ketemu di fic berikutnya.


End file.
